The Rise and the Fall
}} The Rise and the Fall is the 8th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the 46th episode for Season 7 under the title Vertigo!. Plot Oggy is relaxing in his garden, lying on a blue pillow, drinking orange juice. Oggy then sees his cousin, Jack, with a construction metal, to build a building that will be called "Paradise". The cockroaches seem to be not care with it. At night, Oggy hold a meal and enters in the elevator of the building, but when Oggy sees the height he is, he instantly became scared, and runs in panic to Jack. Jack is now taking photos of the city in the building, but Oggy is acrophobic and he is scared of high weights. Jack is at his bed about to sleep, in the other side of the wall, Oggy is in his bed, still scared. The cockroaches are now there, they start playing Tic Tac Toe with a wooden pencil. Joey puts the wooden pencil in Oggy's mounth. Joey now speaks, causing a big echo, scaring Oggy even more. While Jack is sleeping, some nails of the building started failing in his head. Waking him up, Jack then sees Oggy scared. Jack now build a room for Oggy, but Oggy is still scared on his bed. Jack plays a violin song for Oggy, causing him to sleep. Jack now goes to sleep. But Oggy is a sleepwalker. The cockroaches are playing pentaque with kiwi as balls, then they see Oggy walking. Oggy walks in Jack's head, causing him to wake up. Oggy keeps walking, the cockroaches and Jack start pursuing him. Oggy walks in the other side of the floor, causing Jack to fall. The cockroaches wakes up Oggy, scaring him. Oggy and Jack falls, but Oggy fortunately manages to fall in a floor. Unfortunately for Jack, he falls in a thing that launched a tractor. After the tractor got launched, Jack tries to launch himself, but fails. Oggy is still waking about the end of the line. But Jack manages to save him with a crane puting another iron floor, puting him in another way of floors. But the cockroaches configured the bottoms and causes a iron floor to hit Jack crane, lauching Jack building and causing him to get struck in a building wall, smashing his crane. The cockroaches now removes a floor of the building. But Jack manages to save him. The cockroaches removes the floor again, but Jack manages to save him again. But the cockroaches removed the iron where Jack rope was, causing him to fall in a cement launcher, covering the body of cement. Oggy is now sleeping on his room in his bed, Jack is struck in his cement. And Jack sees a arrow in a paper, that will explode the building. The building explodes, and the cockroaches laughs, but the building falls in them. Oggy now wakes up, and sees his cousin in the floor. Now in the hospital, Oggy serves food for Jack and the cockroaches. The cockroaches fell the taste of the food, but Jack eats all the food, and the cockroaches being disappointed they ate nothing. Gallery The Rise and the Fall 1.png The Rise and the Fall 2.png The Rise and the Fall 3.png The Rise and the Fall 4.png The Rise and the Fall 5.png Vertigo! 1.png|The Cockroaches gazing at the billboard for Jack's building under construction. Vertigo! 2.png|An acrophobic Oggy clings to the skyscraper. Vertigo! 3.png|Oggy sleepwalking on the skyscraper. Vertigo! 4.png|Jack using himself as a platform for Oggy to sleepwalk on. Vertigo! 5.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)